Love is Seasonal
by OneStoryOneWorld
Summary: Each boy, each romance, built her and made her uniquely Marinette. A year in London without keeping in touch, and much has changed. But has Marinette?
1. Chapter 1 Toast to my Exe's

**First fanfic for this fandom! Lend e your support xxx**

* * *

Every boyfriend was uniquely different, each earned a different unique aspect of Marinette. Each built a different aspect of her.

Her first boyfriend, Nino, earned her sweet honeymoon side. She wore earbuds around her neck, and kept her hair in a high ponytail with a purple streak. She wore jeans and hoodies and hardly ever talked, but she expressed herself perfectly through her actions, she was introverted. And not the least bit coordinated. Her thoughtfulness.

Her first mutual but unofficial "relationship" went to Max, though if you asked, they would both deny it. They bonded over their love for gaming, during their short but sweet unofficial relationship, Marinette wore her hair in a headband, it had beaded strands, and she wore dorky geeky t-shirts, stylishly having long tank tops under, so that her short but baggy shirt contrasted brilliantly. She wore skinny jeans and sneakers. She was more extroverted, so she was obviously clumsier. But she was also more confident, gaming was always her forte, after all. Her confidence.

She dated Nathaniel, a fellow artist. She would say now that she just wanted to give him a shot, she had a mellow crush. But in reality, her crush was gigantic. She adored him, and he liked her enough (something he'd pay for later, since he would achieve a huge case of crush-it's on Mari). She would start designing thanks to him. She made him a scarf, of course, he didn't really appreciate it at first, and he kind of too her generosity for granted. Assuming she'd always be blinded by love he never tried to win her over, that is how he lost her. This was the first time Marinette ever broke up with her boyfriends. Her and Max just fell apart, mutually deciding on friendship, while Nino and her never really actually ignited.

But dating Nathaniel was what started off her passion for fashion.

So, it makes sense when she starts crushing on Adrien. Crushing so much that it caught the attention of the whole class, everyone except the obliviously naïve boy. Eventually, Adrien is nudged in her direction, and she falls deeper in.

Anyone can tell that this is a deeper, stronger than any other relationship, even Nathaniel. And one day she confesses to Chat Noir who was flustered, confused and delighted. However, he recovered quickly and encouraged, practically pleaded, for her to ask Adrien out.

She did, the next day she boldly walks into the school and... trips, sadly. But thankfully Adrien was there to catch her.

And she summons her Ladybug confidence and puns him into a date.

He says yes immediately.

They lasted the sophomore year through junior year. Her longest relationship, she was so devoted to Adrien that she pushed Chat away, gently but it still stung the black cat.

"Sorry Chat. But you shouldn't come anymore, I feel like I'm lying to Adrien."

"But we're not like that."

"That doesn't change that you come to my room every night; I spend more time with you then I do with Adrien."

"So, now that you have a boyfriend your pushing me away? You don't need me now that you have Adrien Agreste?"

"Kitty, you know very well I don't like him because he is 'Adrien Agreste', and it's not like that at all."

She takes a deep breath and looks at him in the eye, "I care for you so much, you know that. But this is a secret and I don't like feeling like I'm wronging him. We can still hand out but not at night, and not this often."

"Fine." he growls and stalks into the night.

Marinette cries herself to sleep that night.

They broke up due to all their added responsibilities, with Marinette's deadlines for fashion school, designing like crazy. Sending applications for internships, and Adrien was more booked than usual.

They fell apart, too much stress and superhero service and not enough time together. They were bound for failure.

When she dated Adrien, she wore her signature pink in pig tails, with the occasional headband. She was shy and strong, class president honors student, and brilliant fashion designer.

Epitome of perfect, just like him

Despite their toxic ending, Adriennete helped them both out so much.

Then came Luka, musician, soulful, kind and older. She'd be crazy to deny him, and she was. She denied him plenty of times, despite how happy he made her, she was too upset over her breakup and things weren't crazy. So, while Luka and Marinette never became an actual item, they were still a possibility, with their casual flirting and way-too-friendly gestures.

But Marinette never let it happen, some may think it was because of Adrien's clear jealousy, but she didn't think so. He wasn't jealous, just hurt. She was hurting too, and she needed to do that alone.

Her artistic view of the world. Her unique perspective.

Adrien was totally jealous, not that she knew that...

After she rejected him, people thought she was never interested. Boy, where they wrong!

Her last relationship throughout high school was surprisingly with Adrien's alter ego, Chat Noir.

And a rando night while Chat Noir was doing patrol, he swings by to see his Princess crying at her balcony. He stayed and comforted her. Helping her lick her wounds.

Chat and Marinette's relationship was secret, spontaneous and real. It involved ratty pajamas' movie nights, staying up late talking, surprise balcony dates, and a whole lot of coffee.

Her carefree nature. Her innocence. He did shelter her an awful lot after all.

He is probably the reason he remained so friendly with Adrien.

Chat and Marinette loved passionately and fearlessly. They always had time for each other and the only thing that wriggled between them were the secrets, his secret identity, her hidden alter ego. But their trust was strong enough to push that away for a whole year.

Marinette interned for Mr. Agreste, but she not once saw Adrien. She left to London, leaving Chat Noir with a strict warning to tell her if trouble arises, to tell Ladybug she means.

He didn't call once.

* * *

**What's up with Chat? And Hawk Moth, did he give up? I NEED INSPIRATION!**


	2. Chapter 2 A Fricking Fairy Princess

**I kind of surprised myself with this chapter... Enjoy and please comment.**

* * *

The first thing I noticed about Marinette was how her usually healthily lightly tanned skin was a porcelain pail, fragile and unblemished. Her figure was graceful and looked breakable. Her curves were gentle and only hinted at by her flowing sun dressed, that I have never seen in any magazine or store.

She looked like a fricking fairy princess.

She glided _towards_ me, her face sporting a serene smile. She swept me up into a hug and kissed both my cheeks.

"Hello Alya."

I giggle but it feels forced, like a block was blocking my throat. I would have cried if it weren't for Marinette, she wasn't the same.

Her touch was gentle and measured, her smile practiced and sweet.

She wasn't the all-loving clumsy queen who would spin my world, the one that would love carelessly with all of her heart.

"I'm sorry, girl. Did you go to Italy or..?"

Marinette gives a light musical laugh. I had no idea a laugh could sound musical, but it did. She linked her arms through mine gently leading me to the limo containing our friends.

The car opened from the inside, and Marinette entered with a swift gentle step. Making me feel like a slow oaf. Nobody seemed to notice Marinette's growth/maturity/ change? no one seemed to care. Ever since she went to London, she lost contact, only recently sending out a letter, only recently caring enough to communicate with us. I search Nino's face for any confusion, but he was conveniently talking to the Limo driver, practically shoving his playlist at him.

I searched for another face, another face that would see the strangeness of this all. Adrien. He was frozen, looking at Marinette like he saw a monster. No, he looked at her in mourning and horror. She didn't notice, god bless her, she was still oblivious.

She was delicately talking and laughing, exchanging innocent jibes with Kim. Something wasn't right, sure it has been 2 years, but no one can turn a whole 180, and even if they could.

Why would they?

If you were as amazing as Marinette was, you should have never wanted to change.

* * *

Adrien

A really big part of me wanted to yell, really loudly. Just scream gibberish to see how new perfect Marinette would act.

I knew what happened, it is the same thing that happened to my mother. It happens to you after you spend too much time with my father.

You turned silent, polite, sweet, and overly gracious. He did it to my mom. He did it to me. And now he did it to Marinette.

Sweet Marinette, who adored Jagged Stone, and was kinder than any Disney Princess.

Marinette who mastered a video game, and dated half of the male population of her class and was still not remotely considered a player or fickle. Simply a hopeless romantic.

Was she even the same, at all?

There was no way I would ever find out, we might have dated the longest (counting Adrien not Chat), she still opened up more with Chat. I could visit my Princess tonight, and then I'd patrol, though it wasn't really necessary we've had hardly any akumas maybe one every 3 months. I just trapped them, having my own zoo of hidden akumas. I was planning on destroying them next year if Ladybug didn't show up by then.

I pulled my gaze up and met cool blue eyes, her warmth wasn't gone, just controlled. I hated it. I glared, she cocked an eyebrow and pulled her gaze away glancing at her phone. She silences it and turns to Juleka, a sweet smile on her face.

I internally vomit.

I feel a hard elbow at my stomach, and I look up meeting Alya's worried gaze.

She jerks her head and moved her nose and eyebrows which I interpreted as;

"Did you see that?"

I nod, subtly, then shake my head looking out the window;

"Yes, talk later."

* * *

**comment. Inspire me, my muse broke this thing sup with me, so now im uninspired :( **

**xxx**.

**See ya'll next week. **


	3. Chapter 3 A Possible Promotion

-Marinette's Point of View-

I rub the lotion over my arms and cheeks trying to easy my muscles from smiling so hard. I rub harder at a knot in my neck, I couldn't quite reach it...

"Need help?" a familiar yet unfamiliar voice asks, taking the lotion from me.

"No way." I tease keeping my voice light "The elusive Luka Couffaine. I see you made it out of your cave."

"After all these years, you hurt me with your horrid words."

"We talked last night."

"Not face to face."

"Your right." I remind him the "Last time I saw your face was 2 weeks ago."

"The horror." he smiles gently and rubs the lotion in for me.

"What are you doing here?"

He harrumphs and pulls away from me. "I would think, you'd be more happy to see me, now that we are both back in the City of Love"

And even though I know he was teasing I knew he was probably injured by my in difference, I kiss him sweetly.

He grins and was about to take me away, when I pull away, albeit gently, form his embrace.

"I need to work." I tell him as I straighten up and start to straighten my blouse, I grab my braid and pull the band tighter. I walk away from the room and into the large office.

Today was going to be long and quite burdening, but I was taught by the best. I plaster my biggest smile and promise him a date tomorrow for lunch, my treat. And like the thoughtful boyfriend he is, he lets me be.

I continue to look at designs and time continue to drag slowly, today was the same as any other day. But it wasn't, you see, today I was going to get a promotion, whether it is life altering or as miniscule as more convenient hours, I was swilling to take it, because a promotion means I caught Mr. Agreste's attention, and that was life altering no matter how much or what happens.

I go through more designs adding my own notes of critique and sending them to Mr. Agreste to look over.

"Mr. Agreste." I hear someone address, and I instantly correct my posture and paste my brightest smile while reprimanding myself, I ignored Rule number 1.

_Rule #1) It's Never Over Until It Is _

There was always an someone watching, observing always someone willing to do better, willing to do more. And they would get more. But I wanted that more. I needed it. I look up and meet cool blue eyes, and I look down like I was some school girl caught doing something shameful. Even though I did nothing wrong.

"Mr. Agreste." I address him and proceed to do my work, not liking that I had to keep my back to him, but I couldn't risk him seeing my fear.

It was foolish, of course. He could smell it.

He tuts disapprovingly and walks away, leaving me with a strained smile.

I never feared Mr. Agreste not until recently. I don't know why, but I don't think he approves.

But I'm just doing what he says, just acting like I should.

"Marinette." the voice was firm and kind but not the least bit warm

"Yes sir?" I ask meeting his eyes with my own, I dig my nail into my pam to keep me from running

"What may I do for you?" I ask, repeating to myself

I am Ladybug. I do not fear him. I am Ladybug.

"Follow me."

I nod nicely, and hand my papers to Ash, mouthing "hold onto these for me please."

I walk by his side, but slightly behind him, keeping pace with his long high heeled strides. He eventually stops by another room; it was less occupied but still buzzing with activity.

"Marinette" he prods and I face him.

I am Ladybug. Ladybug is brave and does not stutter. Ladybug saves the day in the end. I am Ladybug, Ladybug I am.

I smile slightly at my Dr. Suess reference in my thoughts.

"As you know, you've been a very loyal and hard-working employee with great talent and promise to the future."

I wait. I was not to interrupt him. Or thank him, until he finishes speaking

"And I think that while you have made my life much easier in your current position you deserve a newer position that suits your interests creatively."

I wait.

"I am going to be making you the personal designer of my top model."

I feel a gasp rip itself away from me "This is an honor Mr. Agreste. Thank you very much, I won't let you down."

Teenage me, would have had squealed, stuttered and hugged the distant man. I didn't, I just beamed and shook his hand firmly. Seasons change after all, I was no longer Marinette, the Clusty class president. I was Mdm. Dupain Cheng, the composed and brilliant fashion employee of the famous Gabrielle Agreste. He nods approvingly and leaves me to my work.

Before he leaves, he pauses and considers, the cold, calculating, and distant look back on.

"Take the rest of the day off, come back here at 7 AM tomorrow, no later. And ask for out top model, I'm sure we will benefit greatly with your knowledge."

I smile even brighter and nod obediently. 2 short but measured nods.

I go to the employee room and find myself in the nearest bathroom to change. Work and Home was separate, I decided as much long ago. I don't know why, but I knew it was right. I took off my pencil shirt and blue blouse and folded neatly into my deceptive bag. I pulled out a romper I designed and carried out myself and slipped it on. It was still fashionable but simple enough to not raise too many eyebrows.

I was about to leave the bathroom, when I caught a look of myself in the mirror. My face looked severe and bland; my expression pinched. My skin looked pale, which only helped show the bags under my eyes. I tapped on more concealer, and decided that I'm going to take a much needed nap as soon as I got home. I know I should probably call Luka and tell him that my day is cut short and if he would like to hang out, but I feel so drained, despite my short day.

I was about to reapply my lipstick when I heard an insistent nock on the bathroom door, tentative. I quickly press against the door, out of habit I suppose and managed to call out a "Occupied!" I spared myself one last glance in the mirror and I smoothed my features, replacing my frazzled frown to an apologetic smile. Even though, it was completely the other persons fault.

Hitching my bag over my shoulder, I open the unlocked door.

And my eyes met a pair of cold green ones. Emerald green.

My brain short-circuited for a moment which is stupid;

_HELLO! We had Luka!_

My brain yelled at my treacherous heart that was still racing.

"Adrien?" man in questioned just scowled

"Felix, actually. Though our resemblance is striking." he says stiffly.

"I-I, am sorry. You caught me by surprise." I recover smoothly, moving out of the way.

I was about to leave when he called out to me.

"Marinette, right?" I nod numbly, not bothering to show my surprise.

"I thought as much. You still in love with my cousin?"

I scowl, and for a second I consider saying "You still an ass?". But I didn't, because that's not what fashionista's do.

I pull out my shades and flick them on. "Not that it concerns you, but I'm in a very happy relationship. And no longer infatuated with your cousin, who looks so much like you, it's weird." I make sure to exaggerate the 'infatuated', because love is something that changes over time. 10 years from now, I may or may not see these years as love. But infatuation, captivation is a solid that is undeniable.

Love is seasonal, after all.

* * *

comment, pls

just say hi. it makes my day i swear


	4. Chapter 4 And then shit happens

Smooth sweet rosy cheeks and sparkling blue eyes.

A humongous grin, and a soft look on her face. She wasn't facing the camera. I was, she wasn't.

She was looking at me.

She looked at me like I hung the moon, little did she know that I very much wanted to look at her during the photo, but my father's training kept me from doing so. Now, I wish I did. Would she have believed in our love if she had a picture that showed her how much I loved her? Would she have believed that I loved her every bit as much as she did me? If not more, because I did. She was, is, my everything.

I heard it's the little things that matter.

Neglecting her couldn't be undone with an expensive gift. Not that I'd try, that would only prove her point. Plagg's snoring was echoing throughout my room, softly, barely there.

But I heard.

Marinette snored too, she slept rather difficultly, tumbling side to side. She fell asleep immediately in my arms though, I guess she needed to be tucked in tight to feel more secure. I should have held her more.

_"Adrien please comes! I need you."_

She shouldn't have even had to ask.

_"I can't. Spring photo shoots."_

_I could hear her barely muffled anger through the phone. Also, the fear._

_"Adrien, I need an escort. You promise you'd do it. You gave me your word!"_

_I kept skimming my lines, all I had to do was nod, smile, and sigh. Easy._

_Nod. Smile. Sigh._

_"Ask your dad."_

No sorry, no excuses, no nothing.

_"My dad is sick, and resting because I assured him, you'd come. You're supposed to come."_

_"I can't Marinette, you know I can't."_

_"You can't or you won't" she snaps and hangs up._

If I were paying attention, I would have heard her shallow quick breathing, her signs of panic.

If I even listen to myself, I would have flipped my dad the bird and hightailed it all the way to her competition.

But I didn't.

I found out who her escort was through the escort himself.

Nathaniel.

_"Where were you?" he asked looking at me worriedly_

_I furrowed my face, then smoothed it because my father thought me better. I couldn't have wrinkles._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Marinette's competition."_

_"Oh, that." I laughed, relieved it wasn't something I should worry about_

_I shouldn't have said it like that._

_Nathaniel growled, a legitimate growl._

_"Yeah, that as in the competition your girlfriend had been stressing out about for a month now. As in the competition she thought she was going to get her big break, and she did. But I bet you know all about that, because you probably called her and asked, right?"_

_I blinked._

_Nathaniel deflated, he looked at me with sad red eyes. Like I reminded him of some sob story._

_"That's how I lost her."_

_"What?"_

_Nathaniel laughed humorlessly "I took advantage of how kind and forgiving she was. I was a jerk and took advantage of how much she liked me, and excused her efforts as enough and I didn't work for her like she deserved me to. __She might be kind, good, and forgiving, but she wouldn't take my bullshit."_

_Nathaniel met my eyes, pity on his face. "__You better start manning up because I don't know how much longer she can deal with yours."_

_What can you say in a moment like this? There are no words to say it like it is._

_He stands up. "I escorted Marinnette; Luka offered but she declined for _you_. But careful because one of these days she might say yes."_

_After that I called her, no answer. I called her again. No answer._

_She called me back an hour later._

_"Hi Adrien."_

_"I love you."_

_She laughed softly, but I noticed the hesitance._

_"Whatever you say."_

_My heart sunk; she didn't believe me._

_"I mean it." I insist_

_"Why would you tell me this through the phone?" I could sense some bitterness in her tone._

_"You're not in your room."_

_"Correct."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"For?"_

_"Being a super cold-good for nothing-boyfriend who couldn't keep a promise?"_

_"I forgive you."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes, Adrien. I will always forgive you. I love you."_

Sometimes I really hate my near perfect memory, it made those day's so much more painful. It was ridiculous too, because when she was gone, I was ok. Sort of. Fine, I wasn't. But I wasn't this hopeless, I dated around. I was happy.

Now, I clearly wasn't.

A year went by without as much as a word from her and she was completely different, but I still loved her.

I sit up and angrily throw one of my pillows across my room, nearly avoiding knocking Plagg over.

"Kid?"

"Yeah?"

"Sleep, all this heartbreak is going to ruin your modeling career."

I snort. a "You sound like my dad."

Plagg shakes his head "Naw, our dad would drug you if he found out you are still awake."

Sad wasn't it? There was a time when I would have argued, defending my father. Now, I believed Plagg, my father was a delusional control freak who thought it was good to take someone's fire and turn it ice cold. Stealing their jenesequoi.

I closed my eyes waiting for sleep to take me, I felt a different type if tired. My body was wired but I just couldn't find it in me to move.

As if Plagg sensed this, he came to me and started combing my bangs with his paws.

"Your soul is tired, kid. You need to relax."

He's right, I was assigned a new designer today, and I couldn't risk my father's disapproval. I was so close. I needed 2,000 more dollars, and that would be enough to make it on my own.

* * *

"Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng! Look this way!"

"Darling, would you mind answer-"

"Miss Marinette."

Sparing them an easy smile she waved, and kept walking, not breaking her pace. Doing so, the paparazzi moved aside for her. Her lips twitched, he said they would move.

Rule #27: Don't try to weave towards the paparazzi, they will expect you to cower or even flinch away. Don't. Charge forward and make it clear you expect _them_ to move out of the way.

"And if they don't? What if they don't move?"

He looked at her with his cold eyes "They will learn to."

Marinette focused on the man in front of her, eyes unwavering, staring into his. He looked away first.

"Master." She said respectfully.

Well, not anymore...

"I've noticed you've been... inactive, lately."

She nods once "Are you pleased?". Her voice wasn't cold, not even curious. Just serene.

No underlying emotion.

No, no detectable underlying emotion.

He smiles "And here I thought we were past formalities."

'We were. Before you asked me to stop being Ladybug. Before you pleaded for my miraculous. Before I gave it to you.' Marinette thought.

"I see you are as charming as ever." Marinette said instead.

He pursed his lips "How was your trip?" he walks back towards a cozier part of his shop "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please. And it's a long story."

His eyes flicker up and then he focuses back on his task.

He turns towards her, hiding his determined stare behind the steaming mug.

"I have time."

And she told him everything.

Almost everything.

He looked at his notes worriedly, Marinette told him everything including his awful rules.

**Rule #1: It's never over 'till it is **

**Rule #2: No one should have the power to say anything compromising about you, if you feel like what you say can be used as blackmail or even spread a negative word. Don't say it. **

**Rule #3: Don't trip. You are graceful and too brilliant for them, not their equal **

**Rule #4: Do not smile too often, because then people will expect you to always be happy and it would look especially bad if you're not. Do not frown often either, that is already taken Be more original. **

**Rule #5: Never cry, it will show weakness. **

**Rule #6: Fake it 'till you make it **

**Rule#7: Hold eye contact for a whole 3 seconds before turning your back. Let them know you are not an amateur that can be run over by some loud persona.**

**Rule #8: Keep the handshake delicate and firm at the same time. Don't ask me how, just do it. **

**Rule #9: You are a sweet princess. You are not to raise your voice. **

**Rule #10: I am always right, so don't bother arguing with me. **

Everyone single one of these rules seemed to be coming straight from his lips, despite Marinette repeating them. And even as she went on and on about the stress of being a perfect designer, she didn't stop the act. I stopped writing after the 11th.

Her posture was every bit as perfect and her face didn't scrunch up in distaste or pain when she said Rule # 11, though it must have hurt her.

And when she finished, she took her full and cold tea and placed it in the side sink. She kissed both of his cheeks and left.

A bag full of tea on her left arm, her alibi.

Her posture was relaxed and straight, something practiced. Her stance was superior yet delicate.

A thorny rose.

He changed her alright, and in a way, this was Hawk Moth's worst akumazation, because he had her believing that she had to be the perfect designer to be successful.

He had her wrapped up in doing his will without even using magic.

The old man dragged his eyes back to his notes, the 10th rule,

Rule #11: Adrien (at most) is your friend, he will always be your friend, never more never less. Make sure of it.

He is playing a dangerous game, and he doesn't even know his competition.

* * *

"No way. Juleka?" Said model turned and faced me, big brown eyes batting innocently.

"Moi?"

"You are my model?" I didn't know what to say, I haven't talked to her in forever, and now I was going to have to communicate with her 24/7 to talk about her wardrobe and measurements. The limo was one thing, this was completely different.

Juleka who looked at ease, dressed in nothing but a thin dress and a robe over it, turns looking confused.

"You're a personal designer now?"

I nod numbly.

The left side of my brain was begging to me to get my act together, but I sincerely couldn't.

Juleka, the last time I saw her, we were... Not exactly on the same page.

_"I swear to God, Marinette. Break up with him."_

_"I ca-can't!"_

_"Why not?" she spits out harshly "I thought you loved my brother?"_

_"I do! So much."_

_"If you do, let him go!"_

_"But he loves me too. You know he does."_

_"This relationship is too toxic, Marinette! Half the time I come home to him crying, writing depressive shit, or staring at a photo of you. Or doing it all, at the same time."_

_"Listen, Juleka. I need to take this internship, he supports me. I frankly, don't even understand why you can't!"_

_"Because he deserves better!"_

_"What-at?" My voice cracks in the middle of the word. It feels like she just brought a hammer to my walls and let all of my insecurities flood me, head to toe._

_"Never mind. I'm sorry. It's not-"_

_"No." I say savagely "What were you going to say?"_

_Her eyes flashed, and if I weren't so angry myself, I would have cowered in fear._

_"I was going to say that he deserves better than being your second best!"_

_"He's not." I deny_

"Yes. He is. How did you guys start off?"

_I stayed silent, choosing not to take her bait._

_"You guys started when he flirted with you to get you to open up after a brutal break up with Adrien. You guys ignited when he reminded you of your ex."_

_"I liked him because he is amazing, and I love him."_

_"No, you don't" Juleka argues_

_"Don't tell me how I feel, you clearly don't know me if you think I'm just going to drag his heart around until I feel better about myself."_

_How can she actually think that? I cut off all my relationship when I saw no promise, she saw. She knew. And I knew that wasn't the case, because I shut Chat Noir down when I saw no hope for us._

_She opens her mouth to argue but I'm still reeling._

_"I would never lead anyone on. And I said yes because he showed promise in making me feel whole again."_

_I continued, shrugging on my jacket._

_"So, if you think that I'm going to break up with him, just because you think I don't care for him the way he cares for me. Well, you're wrong. And I can't believe that after a lifetime of schooling together you believe that I'm the type of person to do that."_

_And I left, without letting her apologize or apologizing to her myself._

"Oh, well congrats! But you're not my designer. Did Mr. Agreste not tell you who you are stuck with?"

"No, he didn't."

"Nothing?"

I searched my head for everything he said the last time we talked. "Oh! He said I'll be designing for his top model."

Her kind and slightly guilty expression turned into a more closed up forced mask of calm.

"And you don't know who that is?" she asks flatly

I force myself not to snap, we had to clear things up.

"That's why I'm asking you." I say lightly

Her face softens and she was about to answer when she looks over my shoulder and whispers to me.

"Let him explain."

I turn and face...Felix?

* * *

"Hello Marinette."

"Felix." I address primly

"May I help you? You do know this is a very special area in where fashion designers work on specific model."

"I'm aware, I am one of said fashion designers, actually I am here charged with Mr. Agreste's top model."

"That would be me." Came his hesitant voice.

Shit.

I look over Felix and meet Adrien's gaze, he looked like hell. But his attractiveness was still undeniably there. Lucky little bastard.

"Ah!" I say slightly breathless, and I might've almost stuttered if it weren't for Felix's observant smug gaze.

It took all my self-control to not flip him the bird and to smile.

"I'm afraid that's my cue, Adieu!" I call out, and make the call me gesture to Juleka, we still had to talk.

I grab Adrien's sleeve and start to tug him away.

Easy.

"Actually, will you both come back for a moment."

Adrien walks back so I follow, trying to keep my smile constant. But it was starting to hurt.

Felix walked up to me, but asked Adrien. "Did you know that she thought I was you?"

I grit my teeth.

I don't know if he was just trying to be playful, or if he still had some boyfriend instinct, but Adrien saved my sorry ass.

"I'm offended Mari! I'm much more attractive than that carbon-copy of me."

Felix snorts inelegantly "I was born first, and I'll have you know that I won best smile 5 years in a row."

Adrien just grins goofily, showing everyone who really had the best smile.

"Just because I started competing the first year you lost, to me."

"Marinette, don't you have a date tonight?" Juleka asks, loudly.

I turn scarlet, embarrassed for some reason. This was new. My relationship was something I cherished, showed off even. I was dating a gorgeous sweet King. But I was embarrassed now. I stare at my manicured pedis's, it was red with balck polka dots, bold sure. But it was easy to play it off as being a fan.

I received a few strange looks with my choice in design, everyone seems to believe that Ladybug was dead. I haven't showed myself in a year. It was kind of surprising how quickly the Parisians moved on. It secretly saddened me; nobody needs a ladybug when they have their very own cat.

"I do." I say, looking up intending to smile and walk away from the conversation.

I meet Adrien's gaze for a split second, before sliding my eyes to Juleka. I reminded myself not to read too much into what his eyes were saying.

"If I want to leave early I better hurry. Let's go Adrien."

Felix didn't seem to be happy with my decision, but nodded reluctantly.

I wave sweetly and tug on Adrien, hard. I can hear his wince, but I don't bother to apologize. I was already halfway across the room and to my station.

It serves him right, he should have ignored Felix and walked away. Then I can be the good guy, but now I was a bad-tempered girl who wants to leave her job early.

"I don't think your boss would approve of you bruising the brands top model." Adrien teases, his voice mocking. I knew that tone, he was trying to get a rise out of me. And I wouldn't let him. A tone he used our post-break up period. There was a dark time when Adrien was cold, distant. He bounced back pretty quick.

I study the measurements; they didn't seem accurate. I compare the notes to Adrien, he was at least 3 inches taller than the notes claim, and much broader. And his torso seems to be buffer and more defined than the notes say.

"When was the last time you got your measurements done?"

He rubbed his neck "Last year?"

I met his eyes incredulous.

"Why?" I asked already looking for a fresh sheet.

"I took a break from the modeling scene; you know took a few online classes. Had to ditch them though, life got crazy."

At this I stopped searching and looked up, and I finally noticed how big his bags were. How his skin while smooth had an unhealthy tinge to it.

Are you ok? I wanted to ask

"You should sleep, you look like hell."

'Way to go Marinette,' my inner sarcastic voice jeered '3 months in New York and you lost all manners'. To be fair, New York was a busy place, no time or space for indecisiveness or sugarcoating.

"Thanks". I opted to ignore the sarcasm.

Fine, let's play cat and mouse.

Digging my nails into my palm I look at him again. Keeping my gaze steady.

Rule # 15: never be the one to break eye contact.

"Adrien, I need a model, not a sleep deprived zombie. Sleep. Got to the spa, work out, do your face mask routine or something."

He opens his mouth to protest.

"You like camembert, right?"

I swear I heard a purr.

"Good. Eat that," I sniff wrinkling my nose.

His scent used to be uniquely him and comforting. I haven't smelt it in a while, it was too strong now.

"But please shower before meeting me for measurements on Saturday."

I had a full day to figure out how to deal with Adrian.

I wave goodbye and made my way back to my parent's apartment, to my room. It was a while since I've been there, but they are letting me stay until I have enough money to buy a good apartment. As long as I helped with the bakery occasionally.

I open my phone and scroll through my contacts, searching for a specific name.

"Hi Luka!" I chirped "We still on for tonight?"

* * *

**hiiii! Please comment! **

**I don't think I know what i'm doing, I know but I'm not moved. I dunno...**

**Just help me out and review ok, it can even just be a period, just let me know you are reading.**

**Please and Thank you!**

**this is an adrinette fic. But i want them to fall back together realistically.**


	5. Chapter 5 Bully Adrien Agreste Club!

**Hi! I'm going to be doing a bunch of one-shots too and I might start a side story, but whatever I see a lot of things going down. I'm sorry if you think that this is going down too slow, but keep in mind that Marinette is legitimately in love with Luka, and Adrien is the one that is hung up. Marinette will only slip up on her feelings a few times. Also, i'd like to say that Mr. Agreste only influenced a handful of interns, Adrien and Marinette. Nathalie was born stoic :) **

* * *

"Are you playing my song?" I ask, setting myself next to him as gently as possible. As to not disrupt his rhythm. There was a time in where I'd throw myself at the bed, with no regard for whoever else was on it. I, obviously, outgrew that.

"Yes, I'm actually working on a project." he rumbled, his deep voice tickling my ears.

A project?

"Oh?" I prod "Care to share?"

Luka stops his recording and hangs his guitar shooting me a devilish grin "Not particularly."

I gasp in mock offense and pull him back down onto the bed, my arms hanging around him loosely. "What happened to 'what's mine is yours'?"

His laughter shakes his shoulders, jostling me slightly. I shift so that we can fit together better. It was easy, we had many years of practice. Fitting into him was as easy as doing our bed.

"That changed when you ate the macaroon your mom sent for my birthday."

I make a face "I only ate like 6, maybe 8." I said, tightening my grip on him.

He rolls us over so that he is caging me in, "She sent a dozen!"

And he started tickling me. And we lay there a pile of giggles and limbs until one of us is hungry enough to cook something. Luka was the first to cave, he always was.

That night I went back to the bakery at peace and rejuvenated. Luka always made me feel adored and loved, never for a second did he not. And for that I loved him. He was too good to me.

**\- C.C- **

"Hahahahaha!" Plagg cackled "She said you stink!"

Adrien glares at Plagg before continuing his workout. "She said I stink on camembert. Which is entirely on you."

Plagg just sighed dreamily and rummaged through Adrien's old photo's looking for the blue-eyed girl's photo.

Plagg flew back up to Adrien dropping the photo carelessly onto the sweaty table. Adrien snatched it and put it aside gently.

In that photo, Marinette was 16 and smiling shyly at the camera. She was undeniably beautiful, but this photo was taken before he realized how much he liked her.

"Remember when she thought you smelled good?" Plagg continued to laugh, Adrien almost dropped his weight.

"What?"

"She said that she was starting to like the smell of the stinky cheese because she associated it with you. And that it was her favorite scent."

Adrien put away his weight, deciding that working out while Plagg was in the room would be a health hazard.

"She changed her mind really quick. Luka must smell fantastic in comparison to you!"

Adrien rolled his eyes, and set out the camembert. He snatched Marinette's photo and tucked into a random shelf; he didn't need that lying around. He walked off for his shower. Plaggs laugh echoing in the cold mansion.

And if he scrubbed extra hard that was his business and no one else's

**\- C.C-**

"Where is the Agreste's top model?" Felix asked haughtily, sitting next to me, his strong mint scent making it hard to breath. I inhale then exhale before facing him completely.

His scent was so strong I can taste it.

"Felix." I whisper leaning in slightly in an attempt to make it look as if I was about to tell a secret.

He cocks an eyebrow

"Did you confuse your toothpaste for shampoo again?"

Instead of getting angry and leaving or getting upset. He laughs.

And his usually cold calculating gabriel-esque gaze turns smiley and well, kind.

He leans back like he accomplished some big feat and stood up.

"I take it Mr. Model is having a beauty day."

"Yes, and Juleka?

"She is also resting."

"So, are you going to design too?"

Felix looked up something catching his eye. His gaze darkened, and his face hardened. "No, Miss. I'm using the day to talk to my team."

Miss?

I feel him before I see him. I could feel it in the way that everyone freezes around him, the way the usually atmospheric room quiets.

"Mr. Agreste"

"Miss Dupain Cheng. I take that Adrien won't be here today."

I force myself to meet his naked gaze "Yes sir. He didn't seem to be in the best of spirits so I gave him a day to catch up on his sleep and recover his strength. We will be redoing measurement's tomorrow."

I silently scold myself.

Rule #12: No rambling, be light and precise with your words. Words have power, the effect of your dialogue wears off the more you use it.

Thankfully Felix took most of his attention away from me.

"Mr. Agreste, I was actually just about to look for you."

I continued to sketch. It was Adrien's voice, Felix's shove. Luka's phone call and Mr. Agreste's disapproving glare that lured me back to my reality.

"Marinette!" Adrien hissed; his voice was harsh but his eyes. His eyes were their usual sweet green.

Not the time to notice his eyes, Marinette.

Felix was still subtly poking my shoulder. I laugh and quiet my phone. I face the 3 men.

"Pardon." I offer

Mr. Agreste just shook his head and left, but I don't think he was genuinely upset.

"What are you doing here?" I ask Adrien.

"I work here."

"Yes, but not today."

"I feel much better now." he retorts.

"You don't look much better." I mumble.

Felix snorts indignantly (yes, that is actually possible).

Adrien just looks confused "What did you say?" he asks genuinely wanting to know.

I can't deal with this right now.

"I'm not emotionally ready to deal with your bs."

Felix cackled. And I'm gal as hell Mr. Agreste' left or else I'd find myself with him as he repeats all the rules on how to be successful.

Adrien just blinked slowly, like he was still digesting my words.

I roll my eyes and guide him out of the room with my hands on his shoulders, steering him out of the room.

"See you tomorrows as soon as the workday starts. Adieu!"

And he left, still looking confused. Felix had his calculating expression on. I raise an eyebrow he shakes his head.

We design in quiet companionship. Maybe Felix isn't that bad...

* * *

**K, guys before you start silently judging me. I am NOT shipping Felix with Mari, but I do think they can have a nice love-hate relationship. o.O**

**Anyway, just wait. Anyone think they know what Luka's project is? Good luck guessing!**

**Love you guys!**

**-Paula**

**xxx**


	6. Chapter 6 Me? Ladybug? Are you insane?

**Sweet sweet people with your glorious reviews. I have been tinkering around and I settled for this to feature on building up Marinette's past and present. And don't expect Marinette to realize how much she likes Adrien till chapter 15 or something. If you see something wrong with my timeline PM or comment me and i'll fix it. **

**Don't own these fantastic characters I just like controlling them in my own make believe world. :)**

* * *

"So..." I start, not exactly knowing the etiquette when dining with your boyfriend's sister and ex-classmate. Who accused you of leading on her boyfriend. "I'm glad we are able to talk. It's been a while"

"Yes, that's- that was my fault." She looks up at me, as if hoping I'd give her an out or at least help her apologize. I don't, she can speak for herself.

"What I said, was way out if line. I- I was just frustrated. And I didn't trust that the relationship was 50/50."

"Why? What did I do to make you think that Luka was some rebound?"

Instead of flinching back or apologizing her face takes on a determined quality. "Listen. Hear me out."

I nod.

"You were smitten with Adrien since the beginning. When you guys finally dated, you guys were the power couple. Everyone thought that you guys would get married and have babies straight out of college."

My face remains unmoved.

"And then there's Luka, my brother. My family, Luka who has loved you the moment he heard your song. I told him that you only had eyes for one. But he didn't care that you were smitten with someone else, all he wanted was some of your attention. My brother who liked you before Adrien knew he liked you. And then finally, years later, you give him a shot and you guys are dating. And Luka was ecstatic."

I brave myself for the worst part of this. The part where I screwed up.

"But, your history with Adrien it doesn't just disappear, you left him Marinette. As soon as you guys started dating you went to London. As soon as he got you, he lost you. At first, he didn't mind. But then he started getting weird looks, and it wasn't your fault. I get that now-"

"What do you mean 'getting weird looks'?" I ask. Twisting my fingers underneath the desk. I feel a pang for Tikki, I miss her. If Tikki were here, she would be squeezing the tip of my finger reassuringly. Keeping me from getting upset. But she wasn't here. She was in the Kwami dimension sipping piña colada or something.

I was just going through a rough time. Lila's lies did a number on my trust in my friends. She left two weeks after her lies were exposed. By a black cat in shining leather. But after she left, I didn't trust my friends not to leave me. We went back to being close but trust issues rose out of the depths of my insecure soul. I started getting more depressed and got occasional anxiety attacks. Everything and everyone seemed on the verge of leaving or betraying me, plus being Ladybug? I attracted more akumas, and I had to purify every single one of them. Master Fu had me turn in my miraculous till I was in better condition to wield it. It was good that he did it when he did, because two days later Hawk Moth accused me of being Ladybug.

"_I know it is you, Marinette!" He yelled, dangling me off the Eiffel Tower. I didn't respond, but some tears escaped me. I was going to die young. I realized. I was only 15, and I was going to die._

_There was an American song of this. But what was it?_

_If I die young, bury me in satin-_

_I wish I were more afraid._

_"Answer me girl!" he shook me, and I dangled like a Christmas decoration. Lifeless like doll._

_A shell of a doll._

_He dropped me, and I heard a distant male cry of outrage, fear, and pain. I would've searched for the cause but I was falling._

_I think Hawkmoth expected me to transform to save myself, but I couldn't. I just closed my eyes and waited for the ground to meet me. I read somewhere that cats can survive big falls because they go limp and lessen the sting of the fall. I relaxed my body, the wind quickly biting my cheeks._

_Closing my eyes, I wait._

_My body collided with the warm cheese-scented ground._

_Wait what?_

_My eyes flew open, more tears escaping and my stare met a tense Chat Noir._

_"Are you okay?" He asked me, his face aged with worry. He sets me down on a nearby bench._

_I stand up but my legs are still shaky so I sit down quickly "I'm fine, Hawkmoth thought I as Ladybug and was trying to shake it out of me." I laugh, the laughter came easy. It was sort of crazy, like a madman's laugh. "Who would have thought? ME? The clumsiest girl in the world who can't speak a single sentence in front of the guy she likes, Ladybug?"_

_I bend over, and lose my lunch. Chat Noir jumps back and around the bench, running my back. I laugh again, after regaining my breath. My laughter was unnerving but I kept doing it because the only alternative was to cry and I didn't want to do that now. "He must be crazy! Chat- wait Chat? Are you crying? I'm sorry." I try to embrace him, but he seemed to be a thousand planets away._

_His gaze distant "So, you aren't Ladybug?"_

_I show him my ears which were sporting small hoops "Sure I am, just lost my miraculous."_

_He looked at me, unsure of what to make of my sentence._

_"I'm joking." I reassure him._

_"Oh." his voice was real small "So, you- why would Hawkmoth?"_

_I swallow, at least I didn't have to lie anymore. I talk "Some stuff when down in school and left me all wacked up. Nightmares, paranoia, trust issues. The usual teenage schmiel."_

_I say as if it isn't a big deal, it seems like it wasn't to everyone but me. I kept my eyes on my hands._

_I go on. "I attracted a few akumas, but I scared off a few and killed the rest."_

_In the corner of my eyes I see him look at me his eyes wide. I waved my hand dismissively "It wasn't a big deal. I'm unnaturally good at darts. That's all."_

_I go on, I liked talking and Chat Noir was at least pretending to listen. That didn't happen enough nowadays "I guess, I get why he would think so. But... I mean I'm me."_

_He was frowning "I don't think he is crazy for thinking your Ladybug." he tells me "But I guess now he knows you're not." His voice was light, but there was disappointment in his eyes, like saying these words pained him._

_I shake my head "You sound disappointed. Were you hoping to rescue me from near death again?" I tease._

_He just laughed painfully "God, I hope I don't have to do that ever again. It was scary." He rubbed his neck, his muscles flexing "I just- it would have been neat if you were, ya know, Ladybug."_

_My smile faded and I looked at the lit-up tower, my near-death distorting the once beautiful structure. It looked like a safety breach, a weapon. "I am not cut out to be the heroin of Paris, if I was once I'm not anymore."_

_He sat next to me, his ears flat against his head. "What do you mean?"_

_I stand abruptly. That's enough using the poor cat as a therapy cat. "I'm making you sad, mon minou. I'm heading home, this kidnapping is going to make me late to class tomorrow."_

_"Just answer the question." He says, turning my shoulders gently._

_"It's pretty obvious you silly cat." He looks at me blankly. "I attracted more akumas than any victim, ever." I turn to walk away._

_His hand caught to my wrist, which was wrapped in chunky bracelets. One of the beads digged into my wrist. I wince and yank my hand back, adjusting the chunky bracelets._

_His eyes narrowed on my wrist and I could immediately tell what he was thinking._

_"I'm not cutting myself."_

_He looks at me, his eyes begging "Can I please check?"_

_I let him, and he only saw a small mark form the beads._

_"Done?" I ask. I was still too shaken to be upset with him for double checking._

_He hugs me. "You're never alone." he murmurs into my ear. "And you fighting those akumas like that? When you're emotionally distraught-that-that's braver than anything I could ever dream of doing. I'll be around."_

_Shivers wrap through my spine._

_"Promise?" I mutter back, and I hate how needy my vie sounds._

_"Promise on my miraculous."_

_I sink into his embrace._

_I forgot to ask him what he was doing out so late at night._

"Marinette?" Juleka asks, her voice awkward "This sir wants to know your order."

My eyes snap to attention, "Sorry, sir." I apologize and order a salad.

The waiter lingers, his eyes on my chest. My perfectly concealed chest. "My eyes are up here." I remind him, forcing myself to not yell or raise my voice at him.

"May I have your number?" He asks, a smirk adoring his features. Like he was positive I was going to say yes. And I get why he would, he was undeniably panty dropping attractive. With his smoky brown eyes that were surrounded by long thick lashes and gorgeously thick hair. But, alas. My heart stayed with another man, and so did my patience.

"No, you may not." I say primly turning my attention back to Juleka who was glaring at the man.

"Why not?"

"I'm in a relationship, and I find your attitude towards us disgusting." I say without lifting my eyes from my glass.

"Can you leave?" Juleka snaps.

He hesitates and I check out the surroundings, we were sitting near the window. Not great for getting in a fight.

"Please." I add. I turn my attention to Juleka. "So, Juleka. Weird looks?"

Juleka doesn't answer until the waiter is far enough away. "Mostly the girls, some of the boys. They would look at Luka like he was the reason precious Adrienette broke up. Like only Adrien could date you. It started messing with him. He thought that was how you felt, second guessing your feelings. That is when he started writing depressing songs and staring at your picture. I was angry and all I could think was 'Marinette should have done this or said that' and I was wrong. I'm sorry."

"All of that because of looks?" I ask, something was missing.

"It wasn't just the accusing looks. It was like, it was like how you were during Lila."

I raise an eyebrow "You didn't know how that was, so I suggest you use a different example."

"Paranoia, it was like you look there and think 'is he thinking that I don't deserve Marinette', 'or am I her rebound'. I'm not blaming you, I'm just trying to explain why I said what I said. It was horrible and my motives or fury in no way justify it."

I nod. "Okay. I'm sorry for accusing you of being a bad friend and blocking you for a solid hour."

Her lips twitched. "You blocked me?"

I nod "For an hour."

We collapsed into giggles and the rest of the dinner went well, not even the waiters blatant flirting was able to dampen our spirits.

He didn't get a tip.

* * *

**Where is Alya at? Remember she was the first to see Ms. Perfect Fairy Princess. **

**Adrien, what's he feeling?**

**Luka what is his secret project?**

**Marinette, where did you get those shoes?**

**COMMENT! **

**Thank you for reading!**

**xoxo**

**-Paula says SAYONARA!**


	7. NOT AN UPDATE Just a note

**Hi, this is Paula. **

**First off, I really want to finish this story. **

**I entered as an overly zealous author and that is a good thing, but I had way too many ideas and I threw them all out at once instead of doing my stories organized, one by one. **

**I'm going to put this fic on pause, but I will get back to it as soon as I finish one of the other three. (*wince). Expect an update of when I a going to update May 15. **

**I should be done with at least one of my stories by then. **

**Thanks MayuraLover. **

**And you beautiful commenters. And anyone else who liked my story. I'll be back I just want you guys to know I'm putting this on pause until I'm ready to be more consistent in my updating. **

**So, really this is a good thing :)**

**Paula says BYE! (for now).**


	8. Chapter 8: NOT AN UPDATE SELF AD!

**Hi! **

**I know, not an update. But I do want to go over a few things. **

**Thank you so much for sticking with me and my awful updating habits. I swear I am NOT giving up on this story. I really do have plans to finish it, but I need some more time to finish my other stories. Speaking of which..**

**Time for me to advertise myself,(skip to the end, if you want more about THIS fic) **

* * *

_**Better Off, for School of Good and Evil fandom. **_

_Tedros has to leave and Agatha has to let him go. Both of them hiding secrets. With Tedros off back in his home country, Agatha goes back to her old job. Thrusting herself into a world of danger, lies, and even more secrets. But they will meet again,...just not under normal circumstances. _

Check it out if you are familiar with fandom. Drop me a comment, or a hi if you want. :)

_**Last Goodbye (well, this will have to suffice), for Avengers fandom. (movies)**_

_Dying. Peter Benjamin Parker was dying. Correction: Spiderman was dying. Right now, this second Aunt May was working her double shift. But when she got home she'll worry. She'll call Mr. Stark. Who will be confused, because he is states away and has no idea where his intern is. AKA Peter is dying but he needs to make his last calls. His last goodbyes. And how everyone takes it._

_This is a more, how everyone takes his death. Really angsty, and I was told I made people cry. So that's that. _

Check it out! I'm pretty hard set that everyone loved Peter, (cause how can you not?), and a lot of 'sads' will be going around.

_**The Greater Threat, for Percy Jackson fandom**_

_I lost him, but I had to keep him alive. Through memory and through pain. I was going to be a marine, and I was going avenge him. But now I found him, and he's not dead. Percy's alive, and he's held captive by Romans, or is he? Either way, I, Annabeth Chase vow to get him back._

Okay, so. I got a few complaints that i'm not very good at updating for this story. But i'm working on that! And I got a bunch of inspiration recently, so expect an update if you check it out. :D

* * *

**Okay, so those are my stories. But I got a bunch of one-shots, please check them out. **

**To All the boys i've Loved Before fandom:**

**\- She will be Loved**

**\- A little bit of Love. **

**\- Should have said No**

**School of Good and Evil fandom: **

**\- Autumn**

**\- Good, Evil, and Death**

**\- More Hearts than Mine**

**\- P.S If this is Austin**

**\- Break the Heartbreaker**

**\- Hey, White Liar!**

**The Mortal Instruments fandom:**

**\- Divine Love (i'm going to continue it, when i finish the stories listed above.)**

**\- You Promised. **

**A bunch of one-shots will be released, i'm saving them but one day..**

**Percy Jackson and the Olympians fandom: **

**\- I hope you Dance**

**\- She Wasn't Good Enough for Him (Wait! No, she was)**

* * *

**So...back to _this _fandom. And _this _story.**

**This story will definitely be an Adrienette story. I think Kagami will do nicely for Luka, hmm?**

**Anyway, Just hang in there. I will be releasing a bunch of one-shots because i'm me and have the attention span of a squirrel. **

**Yes, but comments, writing prompts, the friendly 'hi', is definitely helpful and hopefully I will be finished with my stories by June. Then my complete dedication will be on this story, and you guys will get regular updates like you deserve. **

**Bye! Thanks for being so supportive.**

**And please for the love of god, stay safe!**

**I mean it.**

* * *

Marinette: I miss all of you guys, quarantine sucks! BUt i'm glad you guys are safe. xoxo

Alya: Just got more time with my blog...and my sisters.

Nino: I feel trapped, dude. But as long as we're safe...

Marinette: ...

Alya: ...

Nino: ...

Adrien: What? Am i supposed to say something? I've been in quarantine for most of my short miserable life.

**Okay, Adrien would never say that. But he's got to be thinking it. **


End file.
